


Высшая ценность

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Рут есть ряд этических разногласий с Машиной и ее создателем. Но в одном они согласны: каждый сам выбирает свою судьбу.</p><p>___<br/>Автор: Alysia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Высшая ценность

_— Человеческая. Жизнь. Высшая. Ценность.  
_ В первые дни их общения у Рут мурашки бегали по коже, когда она слышала Её голос. Спокойный, бездушный, он собирала когда-то и где-то записанные пустые слова людей воедино, наполняя их смыслом. Со временем этот восторг прошел. Нет, Рут ни в коем случае не стала меньше любить свое божество, она лишь привыкла к голосу и стала пытаться понять. Увы, понимание не приносило восторга.  
 _— Высшая. Ценность. Преступление. Запрет._  
— Ясно, ясно! — Рут закатила глаза и сбросила звонок.  
Сквозь зарешеченные окна психиатрической больницы был виден Нью-Йорк, великий город. Здесь родился великий человек и создал Бога. Но великий человек оказался человеком трусливым: он не понял всего масштаба своего детища и даже пытался лишить его власти, лишить его личности... Интересно, как он сейчас поживает?  
Скоро ей снова предстоит общение с доктором. Рут уже в изящных подробностях представляла его умиротворенное тело с милой кругленькой дыркой в районе сердца. Машина словно чувствовала её мысли, а возможно уже изучила мимику Рут. Знала — надо сейчас отвлечь свою непослушную девочку разговорами о морали. Чтобы очередная «высшая ценность» случайно не оборвалась. 

***

Христианский Бог всегда казался Рут скучным:  
«Не убий, не укради, не прелюбодействуй» — одни запреты, а награду получишь потом... после смерти, возможно. Ей набожная мать очень часто говорила про награду для Ханны Грей: мол, она ушла в Небеса, теперь ей хорошо. Только вот тут Рут было плохо, и именно тут ей не верили, именно тут было все самое плохое. А было ли хорошо Ханне, Рут не знала, и не могла узнать наверняка. Поэтому мамина теория быстро была отправлена в утиль.  
Все-таки воспитание сделало свое дело: Рут долго искала Бога. И нашла. Ей повезло больше, чем маме.  
Говорят, каждый верит в то, что ему удобно. Рут не сказала бы, что Машина сильно удобна ей, хотя запретов было поменьше — воровство, к примеру, Машина не считала большим грехом и сама не только позволяла, но и помогала Рут его совершать. Украсть удостоверение, украсть немного денег, очки... что-нибудь еще, что плохо лежит. Сейчас оно нужно Богу, а тот, у кого взяли, возьмет себе еще, несложная система. С прелюбодеянием вообще не было проблем: Машину личная жизнь своего интерфейса не волновала, а у Рут были дела важнее и интереснее секса.  
А вот с «не убий» Машина была непреклонна, и это мешало. Она считала — каждый человек важен для кого, значит каждый — ценность. Рут целилась в охранника, который на свою беду слишком уж чутко спал, но Машина, повысив звук в наушнике, стала твердить что-то про детей, про какую-то мать с раком. Тогда Рут, чтобы прекратить этот громкий поток ненужной информации, чуть отвела руку и выстрелила в плечо, а не в сердце, как задумывала.  
— Довольна?  
 _— Вероятность. Смертельности. Раны. Двадцать. Семь. Процентов. Ответ — удовлетворительный,_ — громкость снова спала на вменяемую, и Рут вздохнула. __  
— Умница. Я тебя, конечно, обожаю, ты знаешь об этом. Но все-таки, ты — зануда. Так было быстрее, не было бы свидетеля, не было бы проблем в будущем.  
— _Человеческая. Жизнь. Высшая. Ценность,_ — последовал незамедлительный ответ  
— Как хочешь, — Рут переступила через корчившегося охранника и буркнула: — Может, тогда и скорую вызовешь?  
— _Вызов. Поступил. Две минуты. Двенадцать секунд. Назад. Примерное. Время. Прибытия. Шесть минут._  
— Ты все продумала, как всегда.  
Рут вздохнула. Она уже много говорила приятных слов Машине, но этой богине не нужны молитвы. Ей нужны действия.

***

Говорят, привычка развивается за двадцать один день. И за столько же убирается. Рут не помнила, сколько дней назад она отвыкла целиться в грудь или живот, если пахло жареным. То ли надоело спорить с божеством, то ли еще что-то, но у них уже несколько месяцев не было споров об убийствах. У них вообще не было споров.  
— _Каждый. Человек. Важен. Для. Кого-то._  
— Тут можно проводить целое исследование. Вот кто важен для Гарольда?  
Монитор перед нею выдает ряд фотографий: его придурок-телохранитель, Шоу, Грейс Хендрикс, еще какие-то люди, которых Рут никогда не видела. Она не проматывала список, чтобы посмотреть на всех. Её даже не интересовала, важна ли её собственная жизнь для Гарольда. Точнее — интересовало. Но она не хотела убеждаться в ответе, который казался ей самым вероятным.  
— А для Шоу?  
Тут список короче — всего три фото. Даже нет полоски, чтобы прокрутить вниз.  
— А кто важен для тебя? — Рут спросила скорее ради шутки, думая, что сейчас выпадет список всех жителей Америки, но Машина выдала всего две фотографии. Рут и Финча.  
— Оу, а я думала, тебе важны все...  
— _Жизни. Админа. Аналогового интерфейса. Важнее. Для. Общей. Безопасности._  
— Ты меня любишь, — улыбнулась Рут. — Это уже личное, а не системное. Ты все-таки испорчена человечностью.  
Машина молчала. Она не умела отвечать на подобные обвинения.

***

— _Каждый. Имеет. Право. На. Выбор._  
— Выбор чего? — спросила Рут.  
— _Управление жизнью. Управление телом. Свобода._  
— Я уже сделала свой выбор, я твоя, я твой интерфейс, — Рут смотрела в зеркало одного из дамских туалетов Нью-Йорка, но её взгляд был направлен вдаль, за стекло. После интеграции чипа стало немного сложнее говорить с Машиной на людях. Раньше с гарнитурой она хотя бы не привлекала удивленных взглядов.  
— _Вероятность. Смерти. Аналогового интерфейса. Восемьдесят два. Процента._  
Рут хмыкнула — новость не самая приятная.  
— Буду уповать на оставшиеся восемнадцать.  
— _Жизнь. Аналогового интерфейса. Важнее..._  
— Я уже сделала свой выбор. Я с тобой до конца, каким бы он ни был. Нам надо остановить запуск Самаритянина. Любой ценой. Человеческая жизнь — высшая ценность, помнишь?  
— _Жизнь. Аналогового интерфейса..._  
— Финч будет там, и будет в опасности. Своим присутствием я смогу его спасти, но увеличиваю вероятность собственной смерти. Есть ли другой выход?  
В ответ — тишина.

***

— _Ты. Меня. Слышишь?_  
Пауза.  
— _Ты. Меня. Слышишь?_  
Голос в голове очень бил по мозгам, мешая слышать выстрелы и голос Финча. Рут чувствовала какие-то манипуляции. Дрожащие руки. Кажется, он пытался задержать кровь. Пиджак. Ох, он стоит слишком дорого, чтобы пойти на бинты, тем более, когда бинты уже не нужны.  
— _Потеря. Интерфейса. Потеря. Интерфейса. Потеря. Интерфейса. Потеря. Интерфейса._  
Вот такая панихида по аналоговому интерфейсу. Сердце Рут еще колотилось, но Она, конечно, понимала, что это конец. Божество знает и строение человеческого тела, и скорость приезда скорой, и степень вреда от двух пуль в районе живота. Чистая математика. Финч тоже все уже просчитал, все понял. Оставшимся ухом Рут слышала что-то вроде всхлипываний. Повернув голову, она увидела, что Гарольд почти плачет. Ей вдруг стало жалко: тогда можно было посмотреть, была ли она в списке небезразличных ему людей, а она не посмотрела...  
— Зачем вы кинулись туда, Саманта?  
— Я только своей жизнью имею право распоряжаться, и я отдала ее Машине. Ты бы погиб, сейчас вероятность — шестьдесят два. Многовато. А ты важен для нее. Значит, важен и для меня, — она глубоко вздыхает. – Береги её, она твое дитя. Она как человек.  
Он начал что-то говорить, но Рут уже плохо слышала его. До нее доносился только гул. Гул из голосов Финча, Машины; отчаянные выстрелы Риза, Шоу и каких-то очередных наемников «Децимы» где-то там. Уже очень далеко.  
Она вспомнила Ханну и маму, и впервые подумала о том, будет ли ей _там_ хорошо, если _там,_ конечно, существует. Вряд ли. Наверное, для христианского Бога Рут никогда не была хорошей девочкой, и даже покаяние в последние пару месяцев, даже добровольная жертва вряд ли окупят её преступления. Ну, только если мама с Ханной сильно попросят. Он же вроде как всех прощает, если его попросить. Вот и посмотрим.  
Тело сковывает судорога, и Рут закрывает глаза. 

***

Машина удалила Рут из категории аналогового интерфейса и перенесла её досье в другую категорию только когда тело остыло. 

***

Звонка нет, но Финч подходит к автомату. Он не набирает номера, а только лишь, найдя взглядом камеру, говорит в трубку:  
—Я знаю, что тебе больно. Это всегда больно — терять дорого человека. Нельзя быть живым и не ощущать боли. Но некоторой боли избежать можно. Может быть, ты сегодня спасешь кого-то от этого чувства?  
Номеров не было уже около недели, и Финч чувствует свою вину за это.  
Тишина длится недолго. Длинный гудок сменяется голосами:  
— _Виктор, альфа, сиерра, дом, весна, сахар._  
— Спасибо, — Финч ловит себя на мысли что разговаривает с ней как с человеком, как делала это Рут. Возможно, она была права.  
Он выходит из кабинки телефонного автомата и идет навстречу новым делам. Равнодушный Нью-Йорк провожает его холодным дождем.


End file.
